


The Rain

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [26]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rain, Tommy's NB but uses he/him, i dont gotta explain myself to you it's fluff, soft, which is why it's not under mlm but nblm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy finds the rain peaceful. Gordon just wants to cuddle.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 8/or/45 + 86? Could be with any character tbh
> 
> 86\. “i find peace in the rain.”  
> 45\. “let’s just cuddle forever.”

“Tommy...” He hummed in answer to Gordon, not moving his head from the cold window. He figured it would be acknowledgement enough, since Gordon hadn’t announced himself til then, even with him having stood there for a moment, just watching him. 

Gordon shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist, pressing his face into his chest. Tommy chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Gordon’s shoulders carefully, and Gordon smiled against him. 

Outside, the rain pattered on, thudding against the glass of the window. 

“What your doin up?” Gordon muttered, and Tommy finally looked down to him, as Gordon tilted his head up, chin digging into Tommy’s chest unintentionally. Tommy didn’t say anything, just stared down at him quietly for a moment, smiling, watching as Gordon’s cheeks slowly began to turn pink, before turning his head back to stare out the window once more. 

“I find... peace, in the rain.” He said, which wasn’t... quite right, but how does one explain the universe to a human, the vastness that had no noise, but all of it at once, that gentle noise that rain reminded him so much of, how do you tell that to a human, one that so desperately wants to understand, but never had the chance. Tommy knew he couldn’t do it, so he didn’t try, and Gordon seemed to take it at face value, or, at the very least, knew whatever it was that was deeper was something his brain couldn’t comprehend properly, that, perhaps, his language had no words for. 

He buried his face back in Tommy’s chest, and Tommy laughed. “Come back to bed.” Gordon muttered, and Tommy dragged his hand through Gordon’s tangled hair carefully. How it managed to tangle like this after Gordon laying down for just a few moments was one of the few mysteries of the universe Tommy did not have the answer to. “It’s cold without you.” 

Of course it was. Tommy laughed, shifting and pushing himself away from the window, fogged where he had leaned against it, and wrapped his arm more securely around Gordon’s shoulders. He didn’t want to shuffle walk back to the room, with the clingy human that wrapped himself around his waist so securely, and instead, warped reality around them, so they were just back in their room, rather than in the living room, and Gordon huffed at him. 

“Warn me when you do that, Tommy.” Gordon muttered, and Tommy laughed softly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head carefully. 

“Of course.” They both knew it wouldn’t happen, that it didn’t actually bother Gordon, but rather that the routine of it stuck with them. Gordon huffed softly, pulling away to collapse back into the bed, and Tommy laughed again, conscious enough to keep a bit quiet out of fear of waking Joshua. 

He shoved Gordon gently to the side, grabbing the blankets from under him and lay down carefully, Gordon attaching himself to his side near automatically. Tommy draped the blankets over the two of them, then wrapped himself around his human carefully, clinging, surrounding him in the careful warmth of stars. 

“Let’s just... cuddle forever.” Gordon mumbled half-awake into his chest, and Tommy hummed softly, smiling. 

“Sure.” Tommy agreed softly, knowing it was impossible, but Gordon made a happy little sound, snuggling closer to him, holding onto him just a bit tighter, and Tommy smiled, holding him tighter in return, slipping back to sleep to the sound of the rain, the universe, thundering above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more thoughts on this actually.

When they woke up that morning, it was still raining. Tommy let out a soft sigh, smiling into the top of Gordon’s head, waiting the few minutes it took for Joshua to push open the door. He kept his eyes closed, since Tommy knew that Joshua liked to wake them up in the morning if he was given the chance. 

Joshua squirmed up onto the bed, pouncing onto the two of them and Tommy laughed softly, wrestling free one of his arms from the death grip that Gordon had on him to wrap it around Joshua, dragging the laughing four year old into the blankets between them. 

“We’re still tired.” Tommy whined, dragging the blankets over him, and Joshua squirmed, swatting at them carefully. With a glance to Gordon, who was very much awake, but pretending to still be asleep, with the fake snoring he had going on, Tommy shifted slightly, trapping Joshua underneath his long arm and closed his eyes to continue the charade. 

This was broken a few moments later by Joshua attempting to tickle him, bringing a frankly embarrassing squeak out, and Gordon wrapped his arms around Joshua to retaliate. 

Eventually, they shuffled out of bed, Gordon holding Joshua under his arm as he walked out of the room, and Tommy paused for a moment, staring at the window, hearing the rumble of the rain just outside the glass, then smiled slightly, getting up to slip on the bunny slippers at the end of the bed and go out into the living room. 

Breakfast was quick and easy, and then Joshua was situated in the living room, Tommy settled on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand, curled up into a ball staring out the window once more. 

Gordon settled against him, back against Tommy’s legs, Gordon’s laptop balanced in his lap. “What is it about the rain?” Gordon asked softly, and Tommy hummed, leaning his head against the window sill. 

If he took a moment to answer, Gordon wouldn’t rush him. 

“It reminds me of space.” He said carefully, eyes darting upwards towards the covered sky, and Gordon glanced back at him, eyebrows furrowed. “To humans, sound can’t travel through space, not the way that humans can understand sound, but to us.” Tommy smiles, letting his eyes glow just enough so Gordon knew exactly what he meant by ‘us’. “The world around us thunders. It’s bright and loud, and... it’s like rain. But not... not really.” 

Gordon nodded just barely, though Tommy knew he didn’t understand. A human’s concept of sound was... different, than someone like Tommy or his father. As much as Tommy wished he could drag Gordon into the stars and have him listen to the thunder of the space, he knew it wouldn’t work, and that it would likely just hurt Gordon in the long run.   
That was never something Tommy wanted. 

Instead, they settled against each other, Tommy slowly sipping at the cup of coffee in hand, with his love curled up against his legs, and his son playing with legos on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy being casually eldritch and trying to explain what he can to Gordon without melting the man's brain out his ears. Wholesome.

**Author's Note:**

> YO
> 
> The fact that my 200th fic on Archive is Freelatta fluff says a lot about who I am as a person, I think.


End file.
